Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 40 - The Snow Song and Ending
The Snow Song is the fourteenth and final sing along song and fourteeth and final scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas * Crunch Bandicoot as Edward * Hunter (from Spyro) as Henry * Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro) as Gordon * Agent 9 (from Spyro) as James * Polar as Percy * Clettus (from Spyro) as Toby * Spyro (from Spyro) as Duck * Chick as Donald * Stew as Douglas * Pura as Oliver * Coco Bandicoot as Emily * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Arthur * Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Spencer * Ember (from Spyro) as Rosie * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lady * Rayman (from Rayman) as Victor * Pasadena Opossum as Molly * Globox (from Rayman) as Hiro * Croc (from Croc) as Stepney * Fake Trash/Crash Bandicoot as Boco * Dr. Nitrus Brio as Devious Diesel * Dr. N Gin as Bill * Penta Penguin as Ben * Baby Globox (from Rayman) as Trevor * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Terence * Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Harold * Mario (from Mario) as Flynn * Luigi (from Mario) as Rocky * Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Dart * Pharmacist (from Tonic Trouble) as Den * Rocket Robot (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Whiff * Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Norman * Whoopie (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Paxton * Commissioner Gordon (from Batman) as Sir Topham Hatt * Princess Daisy as Lady Hatt * Madame Amberley as Mavis * Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Bertie * Hugolina (from Croc) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * The Storyteller as Himself (cameo) * Agent Xyz (from Tonic Trouble) as Terence (mentioned) * Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Various Passsngers as Themselves * Phineas as The Vicar of Wellsworth * Ferb as Jem Cole * Jack as Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jill as Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Bank Robber as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Grandpa Lou as Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Robyn Starling as Nancy (cameo) * Elephant (Tonic Trouble) as The Elephant * Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Ringmaster * Doc (from Tonic Trouble) as Salty * Bob the Builder as Mr. Percival * Rok-Yo as Skarloey * Wa-Wa as Rheneas * Sparx as Sir Handel * The Workers - Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Baloo (Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King Trilogy, Aladdin Saga, Madagascar and The Jungle Book) * Basil as The Inspector * Driver & Fireman as Himself * Elora as Old Slow Coach * Strasburg Wagons as Troublesome Trucks * Strasburg Coaches as Coaches * Eilonwy, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Kida, Belle, Mulan, Megara, Jane Porter, Ariel, Esmeralda, Pocahontas, Alice, Wendy, Slue Foot Sue, Melody, Penny, Jenny, Tiana, Rapunzel, Katrina Van Tassel, and Tinkerbell as Dutch Girls Lyrics *It's snowing *Look, it's snowing *Little Jack Frost has been busy last night *The Island of Sodor is a blanket of white *'Cause it's snowing *Yes, it's snowing *You wake to the silence the bright afterglow *Now there's a surprise for what do you know *White winter wonderland *Beautiful day *Snow, snow, snow, snow *Snow, snow, snow, snow *There in the valley someone you'll know *The little blue train finds his way through the snow *Whistle blowing *Yes, it's snowing *It's a beautiful world; It's a lovely day *Cherish this moment, remember this day *'Cause it's snowing *Yes, it's snowing *White winter wonderland *Beautiful day *Snow, snow, snow, snow *White winter wonderland *Beautiful day *Snow, snow, snow, snow *Snow, snow, snow, snow *Stay, stay, please stay Ending Credits *Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Characters and Friends starred: *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward *Hunter as Henry *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon *Agent 9 as James *Polar as Percy *Clettus as Toby *Spyro as Duck *Stew Gizzard Lips as Donald *Chick Gizzard Lips as Douglas *Pura as Oliver *Coco Bandicoot as Emily *Casey Jr as Arthur *Bowser Koopa as Spencer *Ember as Rosie *Tillie as Lady *Rayman as Victor *Pasadena Opossum as Molly *Globox as Rusty *and more Category:UbiSoftFan94